


Circlets & Earrings

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Biting, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: The marks Niji leaves on Aspen are more precious to her than any jewelry.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Kudos: 2





	Circlets & Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 15 [NSFW] - Biting/Marking**

Aspen’s skin was pale and thin enough to show every mark. A light graze from scratching an itch, red indents from too-tight clothing. Looking in her bedroom mirror, naked, she can see the thinnest patches where even the fine tracery of veins is visible. Shades of purple and blue, under a muted veil of white - over her breasts, hidden inside her thighs. But there were more colors still, placed there from someone who’d found a way to make art of her delicate skin.

Turning slowly, Aspen notices large, almost symmetrical dark red bruises on both sides of her ass. Not shaped like hands, though hands had bloomed them there. Strong hands that had grabbed her in the throes of ecstasy, forcing her up and down at a powerful pace she wouldn’t have been able to manage on her own. The mingled pain and pleasure had drawn loud cries from her throat,  _ far _ louder than she usually was, and -

_ Ah, _ yes. 

Aspen touches a hand to her throat as the other sweeps her hair out of the way. Adorning her neck like a pendant is more bruising, in pleasing shades of purple. Her earlier cries had been very loud indeed. Couldn’t have that. A hand had snatched her by the throat, squeezing tight and choking off both sound and air. Closing her eyes, Aspen can almost recall the sensation - or at least an approximation of it. 

Behind her, she can hear stirring in the bathroom - running water in the sink, tired breathing echoing off the tiled walls. 

Lifting her hair higher still, more color comes into sight. Aspen focuses on her earlobes - darkly colored, criss-crossing marks of red, blue, black. The feeling of teeth sinking into her skin had made her twist in place - which was what he’d wanted, of course - unable to make a sound with the hand at her throat. Aspen hears the bathroom door open behind her as she thinks about the cheek that had brushed against hers, and how she’d felt how wide his smile was without having seen it. His words were still fresh in her mind, as though she had heard him say them again - and not only her name, now, as he stands in the doorway.

_ “Who do you belong to?” _

Knowing never to keep him waiting, Aspen drops her hair back down as she turns to face him - as naked as he’d left her, a smile of her own across her face.

“Daddy.”


End file.
